sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Reika Ishida
Name: Reika Ishida Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music, Piano, Music theory, tutoring, teaching. Appearance: Reika is short enough to be legally classified has being a dwarf. She stands at 4'9", one inch below the legal classification. She has a rather pale complexion, being that she doesn't go outside much. She is of Japanese heritage, and has black hair cut into a bob cut. Reika is fairly skinny, about 95 lbs. although she still has a good portion of baby fat, especially around her stomach and face. She wears pink framed glasses, although she can see well enough without them. Her nails are very short, due to her habit of chewing on them. Reika has a small "beauty mark" on the right side of her nose. On the day of the trip, she wore a plain white t-shirt, an old pair of jeans cut into shorts, and sandals, although she did pack shoes and socks for the trip. Biography: Reika was born a twin, older by 20 minutes, in St. Paul, Minnesota, where she was born and raised. Her parents had been living there for about 10 years before the sisters Reika and Reiko were born. They were born under unusual circumstance, being mirror image twins. This is basically a type of identical twin, where everything about the twins is as if looking in a mirror. Reika is often called by her friends and family the "right side twin", in that all of her defining traits are on the right side. She is right handed, all defining features she shares with her sister are on the right side, and in a rather rare, but not unheard of, case with mirror image twins, her heart is on the opposite side of her chest. She has no other siblings. Reika's childhood was rather uneventful. Despite being twins, Reika and Reiko weren't as close as many thought they would be. As infants, their parents did what any parent would do, and dressed them up identically, but when they were old enough, about 6, they allowed them to choose their own clothing. Reika went for a more simple wardrobe, not wanting to draw much attention to herself. She was also given a chance to choose a recreational activity to do after school. Her family wasn't rich, but they had enough to spare. Reika eventually settled on piano lessons, and from then on, she was in love with the world of music. As she progressed, she seemed to have a natural talent for music. She progressed at a much faster speed than most of the students in her age group, and by the age of 12, she was playing well beyond her peers. She never got tired of playing however, and continued to learn, and by the time she entered high school, she had begun teaching. While her area of expertise was music, Reika was also very good at math and science as well, and in grade 10 she began peer tutoring the younger students who were struggling in those subjects. She found a great pleasure and satisfaction in teaching, and knew by grade 11 that was the path she would follow into college. She continues teaching piano and peer tutoring into grade 12, and has been accepted into college to get her education degree. She still continues her piano playing, and will occasionally play the odd concert. Over the years, between her piano playing and her teaching, Reika has developed a slight case of perfectionism. Everything she does, whether it be music, schoolwork, or other activites, such as cooking, cleaning, or anythings she does with friends, has to be done right for her to feel secure in the results. As a result, she will often redo things multiple times, until she is satisfied with the final result. It hasn't developed into full blown OCD, but Reika appears to be on her way towards developing it. Reika is a very empathetic and friendly person. She is able to bring out the best in even the worst people, most of the time. While she hasn't lived a sheltered life, she often comes off as rather innocent when it comes to certain things. She is very friendly and talkative, and has many friends in all different groups, be they nerds, jocks, or whatever. She is more or less the mother of her group of friends, a role she is more than willing to fill. Most of her spare time outside of tutoring is spent with her friends, or at home practicing piano. Advantages: Reika has no physical advantages, but she is very empathetic. She just seems to have a natural aura about her that draws people in and makes them want to talk to her. Thanks to this, Reika has been able to diffuse many disputes and arguments in the past, many of which could have been potentially violent. Disadvantages: Reika can perhaps be a bit too trusting, and has led her to being taken advantage of many times in her life. This trust could potentially lead to even worse situations for her down the road. Her perfectionism can potentially cause issues while on the island. Designated Number: Female Student no. 9 --- Designated Weapon: 12 lb bowling ball Conclusion: I'm perfectly sure that G009's natural empathy will work on the raging psychopath trying to decapitate her, calming them and allowing the two to skip merrily off into the sunset. ...*snrk* The above biography is as written by rocky2010. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Rocky '''Kills: None Killed By: Kris Hartmann Collected Weapons: 12lb bowling ball (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: 'Reika started the game off in The Swamp. Before stumbling upon Kris Hartmann, Reika spent most of her game crying alone in the mud. Upon hearing Kris curse however, (at discovering a loaded gun in her pack), Reika decided she could possibly form an alliance with the girl. Unfortunately, Reika appeared behind Kris and startled her. Kris instinctively spun and shot her in the lung. She quickly sucumbed to the gunshot wound. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Ooh, this is gonna be fun! Revenge quests all around! As the least memorable and least interesting of the sisters, this is getting the game off to a good start! '''Memorable Quotes: ' *''"He-hello?" ''- '''The grand total of everything Reika said on the island. Other/Trivia *As stated in the profile, Reika is a classically trained pianist. Her number, 009, is a significant number in music, especially Classical. The Curse of the Ninth is a superstition that a composer will die after completing their 9th symphony. The most famous case is Ludwig van Beethoven, who was Reika's favorite composer. *In a thread titled The Hardest Part it was revealed that Reika's parents are named Kaori and Tsuyoshi Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Reika, in chronological order. The Past: *Free Piano Concerts *PEAR TUTTERING! Pre-Game: *Some "light" reading *Lunch for the bored and hungry *My Mild Traumatic Brain Injury *Burger Time *Dream a Dream V4: *Flicker Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Reika Ishida. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Wait. Shit. DID NOT EXPECT THAT AND I KEPT THINKING IT WAS REIKO AT FIRST. So I was all like, oohhh no, Reiko got shot and it took me for-fucking-ever to draw her! But yeah. No, I wish she didn't die so soon :P - Little Boy *Even in death, her name shall cause endless confusion. - Clueless *Honestly was one of the most unexpected deaths I have seen on SotF. Took me by shock anyway. Great job Rocky. - User:SRJJJB *"Reika was fun to play with and her death was completely unexpected. I think you did a good job of it, though - it was sudden and it really started off the games well in a sense, timing it to give another character trauma was a nice touch." - Selphie_Trabia *Reika was the other early unrolled death that was a big surprise. I feel like she didn't have time to get quite as grounded as Warren, though, despite greater pregame development. I sort of wish we'd seen just a few more posts of Reika before her death, especially since it was the impetus for so many other key game events. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students